


Always and All Ways

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Potions, Sex Toys, Slash, Threesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Always and All Ways

**Always and All Ways**

On the couch  
In the dining room  
In the foyer, in front of the mirror  
In the greenhouse  
In front of the fire  
In the bathtub  
Under the influence of alcohol  
On the dining room table  
Over the desk in my office  
Over the desk in his office  
In the coat closet  
With someone else-must owl Draco or Remus  
At the Burrow  
At Grimmauld Place-maybe not  
With candles  
Blindfolded  
Handcuffed  
Tied to the bed  
In the swing  
With a ball-gag  
Under the influence of a lust/stamina potion  
With others-must owl Draco and Remus

_Harry would never know what hit him._


End file.
